The New Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger
by flowersun
Summary: M'gann notices that Wally and Artemis are like two characters in her favorite book, Harry Potter.


**A/N: I haven't wrote a story in like forever! I'll admit I had writer's block, which haunted me everyday. Then I thought I should write about something that I love, which is Harry Potter and Young Justice :) I hope you all enjoy the story! Oh, this is not a "crossover" story and I do not own Harry Potter and Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>M'gann first came across Harry Potter when her Uncle J'onn gave her the whole series as gift. She had mentioned to him how she got bored sometimes when her teammates weren't around; baking didn't always keep her entertained, so he gave her books to occupy her time. Being that Martians believed in magic, Uncle J'onn figured Harry Potter would be a wonderful choice for her.<p>

From the first page of "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" _to the last page of "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"_, M'gann was captivated by the wizarding world and finished the whole series in two weeks. She would have finished it sooner but due to missions and training, she reluctantly had to keep putting the books down. For her the magic, adventures, and friendship in Harry Potter wasn't the only thing that attracted M'gann; romance played a huge role and her favorite was the romance between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The _love-hate _relationship kept M'gann up many late nights, quickly turning the pages to see what arguments Hermione and Ron would get into next, and then in some cute way, make it up to each other. As she read through the books, M'gann couldn't help but notice that she had a familiar feeling towards the two characters. She knew it wasn't because Ron and Hermione resembled her – no she came to the conclusion that she was more like Ginny Weasley and Superboy was her Harry Potter. But she couldn't put her finger on why she felt she already knew Ron and Hermione's relationship. Until one day realization came to her…

On a quiet Monday morning, the Young Justice team decided to lounge around the living room watching TV. M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy were all on the couch, while Wally, Artemis, and Robin opted for the floor. All was peaceful in the cave, until the TV started to play _"Shake dat ass, drop it to the flo', show me what ya workin' wit"._

"Ugh, turn this." Artemis said waving her hand in disgust.

Holding the TV remote, Robin slightly turned his head, "Why? You don't like watching music videos?"

"I don't like _this_ video, its degrading to women, turn it." She pressured.

This conversation was between Robin and Artemis, but Wally would never pass up the opportunity to put Artemis in her place.

"Psh, Rob does _not_ have to turn this. It's his turn to choose what we watch," Wally objected.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and made sure to talk slowly just in case Wally couldn't get it through his head,

"If someone… doesn't feel comfortable with a TV program… it's only respectable for the person… in control of the remote… to turn it!"

"Who _cares_ what you feel, its Robin's turn," Wally snapped, his voice rising, "And if Robin wants to see some girl shaking her ass and droppin' it to the flo', it's his right!"

"You. Are. Such. A. Pig! Do you hear how you sound?" Artemis asked matching Wally's yelling.

"I don't give a -"

"Hello Megan!" M'gann shouted hitting herself on her forehead, "Now I know where I've seen that type of relationship. You guys are just like Ron and Hermione!"

Artemis and Wally both turned to look at her as if she was crazy, "What?"

"You know, Ron and Hermione, from Harry Potter. You two are just like them," M'gann replied.

"Um, what is a - Harry Potter?" asked Superboy with a confused look.

M'gann, happy that someone was interested in learning about the fantastic world of Harry Potter, jumped up and told the tale. Once she was done, Superboy looked even more confused,

"So you think this _Row-naldo_ and _Herm-i-nicky_ girl are just like Wally and Artemis?"

"It's _Ronald _aka_ Ron_ and _Hermione_," M'gann corrected, "and yes they are very similar."

Artemis rolled her eyes and decided it was time to break this nonsense up,

"No offence Megan, but that is SO wrong!"

"Yeah, I've seen the movies, Artemis is no way as smart as Hermione and I'm just stating a fact here," Wally added crossing his arms.

"What do you mean I'm not as smart as Hermione?" Artemis growled.

"I mean what I just said," retorted Wally, "that Hermione girl is way more smart, way more polite and she's -"

"Your statement holds no ground," interrupted Artemis, "being that Hermione is a fictional character and I'm real!"

"Yeah, a real pain in my…" Wally mumbled off.

Seeing that this argument would not be finished anytime soon, Kaldur thought it was time for him to defuse the _"Wally and Artemis can never shut up"_ bomb,

"M'gann, why do you think these characters in Harry Potter are similar to Wally and Artemis?"

Tapping her finger on her chin, with a thoughtful look M'gann started,

"Well for one, Ron and Hermione always argue, just like these two. They rarely see eye to eye and can never pass up the moment to try and correct the other person."

M'gann suddenly started to circle around Artemis and Wally,

"Oh! And another thing, they are very passionate! I mean they can be arguing over something simple like Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, but you can just _feel _the passion oozing out of their hearts!"

"Well Wally and Artemis do seem passionate, especially when they are in each other's faces," agreed Superboy.

"Supey! Don't you ever put my name and _that one's_ name in the same sentence with passionate!" Wally cried out.

"Ha! The only thing Wally is passionate about is having girls_ turn him down_! How many times has a girl told you _no_? Like 900 times, right?" Artemis sneered.

Wally became flabbergasted; he kept doing hand gestures as if he was threatening to hurt Artemis as soon as possible. Robin the whole the time was laughing inside his head. He agreed with M'gann, he wondered why he never made the connection; he too was a big Harry Potter fan. Thanks to Alfred, who use to make him read books as a way of punishing him for not following the rules. When he was forced to start reading Harry Potter, he couldn't put it down.

"You know Megan, I think you have a point! I've seen the Harry Potter movies and not only do these two have similar personalities but they kind of look alike." Robin chimed in with a mischievous smile.

"Dude-" Wally said putting his hands in the air trying to stop Robin from going any further.

"No wait, I'm serious," Robin started again, " Ok Ron has red hair and freckles, so does Wally. And Hermione and Artemis have the same hair color-"

"Uh no we don't, Hermione has brown hair and I'm blonde," Artemis said with an attitude.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, you both… have… hair colors that start with a _"B"_, so BAM!"

All of a sudden M'gann started clapping her hands together and jumping up and down,

"Oh my gosh, Wally and Artemis are _the new Ron and Hermione_!"

Robin started to laugh, "You know, if they are the new Ron and Hermione that means they are going to kiss soon"

"_Ah_, that's right," M'gann agreed getting even more excited, "then they'll date, get married, and have two kids named Rose and Hugo!"

"Who names their kid Hugo?" Superboy asked scratching his head.

Kaldur shook his head," Don't you think you're going a little too far?"

"Yes! Finally someone with common sense!" Wally said relieved, "Kaldur is right this is ridiculous and I don't like being compared to anyone else, I love being me, I love being Wally!"

"Psh, so conceited." Artemis mumbled softly.

Not hearing what Artemis said, Wally kept talking, "You know all this crazy talk is making me hungry, I'm going to the kitchen."

"You just ate," Artemis complained, "haven't you had a enough?"

"Why are you worried about it? I'm a growing boy!" Wally replied stalking off towards the kitchen with Artemis close behind him still complaining about his eating habits.

"Didn't Hermione get on Ron about his eating habits?" whispered Robin.

M'gann giggled and nodded, "I can't wait to see how Wally reacts when he finds out that Artemis is going on date tomorrow." she said a little too loudly. The next thing they heard was Wally in the hallway with Artemis saying,

"What? You're going on a date? With who?"

"None of your business!" snapped Artemis.

"Aww, just tell me!" whined Wally. Getting frustrated that Artemis wasn't answering him, he then yelled, "I _said_ with whom? …I'm getting tired of your secrets! Nobody knows what you're all about! You better

not be _fraternizing with the enemy!"_

"_How dare you_!-"

Hearing what Wally and Artemis just said, Robin and M'gann both looked at each other and laughed, "Just like Ron and Hermione…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked it :)**


End file.
